Recently automobiles have been provided with a system in which an acoustic oscillation transferring device in addition to an acoustically oscillating equipment such as a speaker is varied in a passenger's seat to transfer acoustic oscillation produced by the acoustically oscillating equipment to the seat so that the passenger can feel music through his or her body.
For instance, Japanese Pre-Examination Publication (Kokai) No. 58-189681 published on Dec. 16, 1983 discloses a support system for supporting an acoustic oscillation transferring device. In this system, a cushion pad as an acoustic oscillation transferring device having a speaker contained therein as an acoustically oscillating equipment is varied in a backrest portion or a seat portion of a passenger's seat.
Since the acoustic oscillation transferring device has a certain amount of mass, it receives inertia force when an automobile in which the acoustic oscillation transferring device is equipped comes into collision. Accordingly the acoustic oscillation transferring device displaces a lot together with a cushion material of the passenger's seat when great shock caused by collision exerts on the automobile.
In the support system disclosed in the aforementioned Publication, the cushion pad in which the acoustically oscillating equipment and the acoustic oscillation transferring device are varied is secured to a frame of the passenger's seat through a spring. Since the spring extends in some degree on receipt of the collision force, the cushion pad together with the equipment may displace a lot.
If an acoustically oscillating equipment and an acoustic oscillation transferring device are fixed to a frame of a passenger's seat, the displacement of these can be avoided. However, the fixing of the equipment and device results in that acoustic oscillation cannot transfer well to a passenger's seat and thus the primary object is spoiled for a passenger to feel music through its body.